


Of Heart and Mind

by Dread



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: Dragon Cela Au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread/pseuds/Dread
Summary: This started as a challenge to combine dragon cela au, spicy Andre, fluff Kei and healing magic fail and sort of...spiraled into something.





	Of Heart and Mind

 

The arrow had wedged itself in between her scales, digging itself deeper and deeper every time she moved. It had been a long time since Cela had been shot down, but an over-exuberant Hope student had managed to spot her, skimming through the clouds. She didn’t quite remember what had initiated the transformation this time, but the pain from the arrow was keeping her restless- none of the breathing exercises or poems she had memorized to distract her were helping her to transform back.

Cela reared her head back to try to reach the annoyance, but the movement just moved the arrow deeper into her belly. Curses! That student had much better aim than most of her own knights. And that is when Cela noticed the green liquid beginning to ooze from the wound- it seems that arrow had been poisoned.

\----

Dread picked up a small blue stapled book laid on one of the tables at the front of the salon- the cover was….well, Dread quietly slipped another book over the front so no one would see what she was reading, and began.

_‘Andre eyed you down, glancing over every last inch of you before contemplating his next fashion suggestion. “Hmmm those shoes, I don’t know…why don’t you take them off real quick. And those pants too, they just don’t quite go…”_

_“My…my pants?” you stutter._

_“You were the one who came into the store practically naked.” Andre moved closer, a bundle of canvas barely separating you too. “You know, I can make that fashion statement so much more satisfying…”’_

“Dread darling it’s your turn!” Dread slammed the book closed, face red- Kei’s call was perfectly timed, she was afraid of what else she would have read had she continued.

“What can I do for you this time Dread? I know you like a lot of volume…do you want something of the same, or try something new?” Kei’s smile was warm and friendly, Dread quickly forgetting the sin she had just been reading. (although, why was that book in the salon in the first place? Dread tried not to think about it.)

“Umm probably more of the same. You do such a good job with it every time…”

“Ok darling sounds great- let me get my supplies and I’ll get you set up right away.”

“Thank you, Kei.” Dread settled into the salon chair, staring at her reflection. The past few months had been busy, and worry lines had started to form under her eyes- if only she knew how to help Cela, how to break the dragon’s curse…

“Here we go Dread, let’s see if I can make some magic with your hair!” Kei’s deft hands did indeed begin to weave magic, removing the tangles and transforming what Dizzy had said resembled her own nest into something remarkable.

“How is that Princess of yours doing Dread?” Kei asked.

“Ummm…well we uh…we are getting to know each other, though…its complicated.”

“Hmmmm yeah a relationship with royalty cannot exactly be an easy thing…

“No but…Cela, I mean, the Princess is…” Dread didn’t finish the sentence- the scrying mirror Cela had given to her top knights to allow for alerts should danger threaten the forest had begun to burn, indicating something was wrong. She peaked and a flow of words swept across her reflection- DRAGON SPOTTED. Oh no…

“Kei I’ve…I’ve got to leave I’m sorry.”

“Dread is everything ok?” Kei looked worried.

“I just… I’ve got to get to the forest I’m sorry. Something is going on…”

“Its ok Dread, go protect her.” Kei beamed at her- he was too good.

“Thank you, Kei.” And she was off, calling on her kith to get her there as quickly as possible.

\----

Cela’s breaths had become ragged. She curled up in the cave, her sanctuary during these transformations, and again tried to focus on her breathing exercises. If only she could transform back into herself, she knew she could heal this- but as a dragon, she couldn’t even reach to get the damn thing out. “Breathe” she thought, “just breathe.”

She heard the creak of footsteps approaching- she emitted a low growl, a warning, she hoped, to anyone who came, though she didn’t have much energy at the moment. But the footsteps did not pause.

“Cela? Cela!” A familiar voice called out- the tension Cela had built up relaxed, though only for a moment. Dread may know about her condition, but it didn’t mean she was safe.

“Cela what happened? Are you ok…oh no.” Dread spotted the arrow wedged in Cela’s side- even the scales around the wound had begun to turn a sickly green. “Um Cela…I’m going to get the arrow out ok? It’s going to hurt though…”

Cela gave a huff, which Dread took as close to approval as she was going to get. Dread took a deep breath- she couldn’t just yank the thing out…she would have to remove some of the scales so she could open the wound and safely remove the arrow…she looked over at Cela, noticing her ragged breath. This was going to need more than a dagger and some gauze…

“Cela I’m…I have a healing wand. I’m going to use it to reduce the pain a bit ok?”

Cela’s eyes sparkled back at her, glaring.

 “I know I’m….I’m not the best at it but….I’m going to have to make the hole bigger Cela.

And I don’t know how else to remove the poison…”

Cela’s eyes closed, and she laid her head down. Dread swallowed, steadying her hands as best she could and she waved the wand. “Take away the pain” she whispered, hoping that she was doing this right- “and let no poison remain.” The green ooze began to seep out, and Dread went to work with the healing dagger to remove the actual arrow. After about an hour, Dread had removed the arrow, cleaned and bandaged the wound, and was resting against the sleeping dragons back, awaiting the return of her Princess.

Finally, after a good portion of the day, Dread felt her backrest begin to shrink, and Cela was laid out before her. Blinking the Princess sat up, much too quickly for Dread’s taste.

“Cela are you…how are you feeling, this wound a bound up, do you think it is healing?” Dread stared at the wound on Cela’s side, still bound up in the gauze she had used earlier.

“Dread I do not know, I don’t feel pain from head to toe…”

“You don’t….feel pain? But….let me refrain, that should have worn off by now, the spell I used, I don’t know how…” Dread was shaking, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. “Cela if you aren’t feeling, I…I…”

Cela shook her head, but no emotion crossed her face. “Do not cry, it will not do, Lenta and I will fix this too.”

“Cela I…what can I do”

“Nothing Dread, you’ve done enough, save bring me to Lenta and grab my stuff.” This was not like Cela, barking orders at her…had her spell not only removed the pain from the wound, but Cela’s own feelings towards her? Dread, shaking, grabbed what few items that were around and followed Cela towards the forest, hoping that the birch dryad would be able to fix this mistake.

\----

“You can leave that stuff out here for me, for now, go home Dread, leave us be.” Cela closed the entrance to the magic shop, shutting Dread outside.

“Cela….” Dread turned to try to walk away, but the tears started falling before she got around the corner- sliding down and placing her head in her hands, Dread sobbed, rocking back and forth.

“…Dread?” Othidar was passing by when he noticed her sitting there. Dread started.

“Its…its my fault, all my fault she…”

Othi stumbled “Dread, is Cela…?” Othi eyed the magic shop, and heard Cela’s voice ringing through. So she was alive, and awake at least- so what was so wrong that would make Dread this upset?

Dread sniffed. “Lenta will fix it, they must.” Dread hugged her legs, shaking still.

“Ok Dread you can’t stay here. Come with me, let me get you a drink and a meal, and you can tell me exactly what happened.” Before Dread could protest, Othi grabbed her arm, leading her to his shop across the way.

\----

Othidar sat Dread down at a table and went to pour her a glass of wine. What could have happened to make her so upset? Even during the wedding event, Dread managed to stay largely poised and grounded, unlike himself, but now?

“Here, drink this, and I’ll heat you up some soup.” Dread’s eyes were unfocused, but she took the glass all the same and took a sip. By the time Othi turned around, the glass was empty.

Othi set a bowl of soup in front of Dread. “Ok Dread, are you calmed down enough now to tell me what happened?”

Dread avoided the elf’s gaze, but started to talk. “She, I mean, there was an arrow…poisoned. She couldn’t uh…”

“She was transformed you mean?”

“…yes…it couldn’t wait, but healing magic...I just wanted to take away the pain….b…but I think I took away her ability to feel…” Dread’s voice stuck in her throat, and the memory of Cela’s coldness brought back the sobs from earlier, though there were no more tears to be shed.

Othidar pondered this for a moment as he poured Dread a second glass of wine. “I’m sure Lenta will be able to correct this, just give them a chance- sometimes magic is even able to correct itself on its own…”

“But what if not?” Dread snapped. “What if she stays like this? What if” Dread said quietly “what if she no longer has a heart? And it’s all my doing…”

 “Stop this- you are both alive, that is what is important right now. I want you to finish that soup and you can stay here for the night- I don’t think you are in any state to walk back to Hope…especially if you have any more wine...”

Dread looked up guiltily. “Thank you Othi, I’m just not sure what to do now…but I need to find some way to fix this.”

"Tomorrow you can do that- right now you need to finish eating and then sleep.”

“I’ll try” Dread said, and then returned to eating, even though her stomach was still tied in knots.

\----

Dread had finally fallen asleep, after four glasses of wine and a bit of a sleeping draft- Othidar had never seen her so upset. He needed to go talk to Lenta about this.

Strolling over to magic for sale, Othidar knocked, but no one answered. Slowly opening the door, he found Lenta, bent over a table to examining a number of potions, mumbling to themself.

“Lenta, I need to talk to you…the Princess is she…?”

"Oh yes, the Princess, she is fine. We discussed a bit of what happened and she mentioned a very good point- if she can no longer feel as it seems to be the case, her more dangerous condition may no longer be an issue.”

“She won’t transform.” Othi thought about this- that great fear the Princess had always had to deal with suddenly may no longer be an issue. “But do you really think she can still rule without emotion?”

“I do not know, that will be something for her to decide.”

“Still,” Othi started “I don’t think Dread will handle this well. I’ve never seen her so torn up.”

Lenta raised their head from work. “What do you mean Othidar? Why would she be so upset…unless… hmmmmm. Just in case I will work on a way to restore the lost emotions, just in case.”

\----

It was early, but Dread could not sleep anymore- she needed to see Cela, see if there was anything she could do. Plus she knew it was citizen day- the day once a week Cela would here from EF residents from across the forest about any problems or concerns they may have. Dread wasn’t sure how Cela would be handling this if her feelings had not returned, but she was worried. She donned her armor and climbed up to the throne room- Cela was already seated, beginning the task of waving the citizens through one by one, but devoid of the smile she usually reserved for them. Even her hair, usually so vibrant, had dulled overnight. The whole room felt cold to Dread, even with all the warm bodies filling up the space- as much as Cela put up walls and distance sometimes, mostly to try to protect others, it was nothing like this.

“And next now please step forth, for what grievances do you need recourse?”

“H..hello princess” a nervous looking young elf stepped forth. “I live on the edge of the forest and there is…some sort of blight on our plants. My family, we don’t have enough food.”

“And what do you expect me to do? Should you have not saved extra food? I don’t think this anything for me, please exit the door and leave us be.”

Dread couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and she couldn’t help herself. “But Cela they are starving! You won’t even…”

“Dread do not interject, this is not your job and I must reject; if you cannot remain quiet, I must ask you to leave before starting a riot.”

“O…ok Princess…” Dread lowered her head and stepped back, hands balled into fists, but with her mouth shut. She didn’t want to leave, but if this is how this was going to be today…The next citizen stepped forth, an older avoreal warrior from the looks of it.

“Dearest Princess, I come her asking for your aid. The eastern edge needs more warriors- we are working hard to hold the withering back, but it seems the heart is weak there. Please if you could strengthen the magic or send more help…”

Cela remained quiet for a bit, a calculated look spread across her face. “I cannot leave the palace now, and more warriors I simply cannot endow; you will have to make do with who remains, you must hold your own if the withering ga…”

“What are you doing Cela” Dread hissed, unable to hold back anymore. “You won’t help them either? Why?”

“I must think of the whole forest first, the ones who live at the edge know they have to face the worst.”

“What is the point in protecting the forest if you won’t even help its people.” Dread had stepped forward at this point, boiling with rage. How could her Princess be thinking this way, so cold, so practical- these people needed her not…whatever was happening. “I can’t watch you do this anymore” and Dread turned to leave the throne room, avoiding everyone’s gaze that she could to try to keep herself from crying again.

\----

Othidar eyed the residents leaving the throne room- none of them seemed especially pleased. He stopped one as they left to ask what happened.

“The Princess was,” the young elf began “well, a little cold to be honest. She didn’t have any interest in helping anyone outside of the immediate vicinity of the Heart- I know the Heart is important, but it kind of made me, and others, feel…”

“Unwanted” Othi interjected.

“Yeah” the elf sighed. “Like we were second class citizens because we live so far away. That one knight though, she really seemed to care, and I didn’t realize there was anyone who would talk back to the Princess like that. I’m not sure she really thought that through…”

“Ahh that would be Dread, do you know where she went? If so, could you get her to go to magic for sale? I think it is time we did something about this…”

“Oh um, sure I think she took off to the west, but she didn’t leave long ago.”

“Thank you, now I have a meeting with the Princess.”

\----

Lenta was still ordering potions and runes in their shop when Dread entered, still rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Whatever Lenta needed, she hoped it was quick- the past few days had been exhausting, and she wasn’t sure she was even welcome in the forest after her outbursts at court today. Why couldn’t she just keep her damn mouth shut? But it didn’t matter now- it was done.

Dread looked up and sucked in a breath- Cela and Othi were standing there. Had they always been there? She looked away-she couldn’t face Cela again so soon, not just yet.

“Lenta I will come back later…I can’t do this right now.”

“Dreadnoughtus, please hold a moment.” The dryad extended a branch to prevent Dread’s exit. “I have figured out what happened, and I believe I can restore not only the Princess, but your own feelings as well.”

“What do you mean? My emotions, my feelings have very much been present…”

“Exactly Dreadnoughtus, I believe you have not only had to handle your own emotions, but the Princess’ as well, heightening your reactions to everything.”

Dread stared, and suddenly started laughing. “You mean to say…. everything the past few days….is because I had double the emotion? Hahaha…” Dread couldn’t hold it, she leaned against a table and collapsed into tired, exhausted laughter.

Lenta stared at Othidar, a look a confusion as what they were supposed to do. “Um, Dreadnoughtus, we need to start…if you could place yourself over…um Valon, would you mind assisting Dreadnoughtus?”

The licorne moved towards Dread, who had finally stopped laughing and was gasping for air after her outburst, and helped her over to the spot Lenta indicated. Othidar had already moved Cela to her own runic-marked spot across from Dread. Once everyone was in their place, Lenta began.

“Feelings of heart and logic of mind, no longer be separate from the people that bind; be balanced once more, both pain and glee you must share, restore what was lost to both, ability to think and to care.” As Lenta chanted the spell, a flash of light lit the room, and swirls of colors danced between the elf and human. Finally, the normal mushroom-sourced lighting returned to the room, and both Cela and Dread stumbled back, Othidar catching the Princess and Dread stumbling back into Valon.

“Did it work?” Othidar was the first to break the silence.

“Dreadnoughtus? Princess? How are you both feeling?” Lenta inquired.

Dread stood herself back up, thanking Valon. “I feel…better I think. At least, not about to start balling again I think…um Cela? Are you...”

Cela looked up, tears falling but a smile across her face. “It seems I can once again feel, though what I said to my citizens? It doesn’t even seem real.”

“That…that wasn’t you Cela. That was my fault I’m…I’m sorry.” Dread avoided the Princesses gaze.

“Dread…the blame is not only on you, my emotions I needed, that much is true, but your actions were just and may have saved my life, there is a reason I chose you as my future wife.”

Dread started “I just…I’m still sorry I caused you so much grief.”

“Dread…” and then Cela was there, arms wrapped around her. Dread fell into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the princess, grateful that Cela, her Princess, was back to herself.


End file.
